


Feeding the Lost

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: The Isle of the Lost had always been a place filled with crime and questionable actions, but recently people had been going missing and there are whispers of... cannibalism. The outspoken daughter of Ursula, Uma has been requested to meet with the daughter of the Isle's ruler - Evie. The uncertainty that lies with meeting Evie and the situation around them causes the already present tension to grow, will the princess aid them or be their downfall?
Relationships: Ben & Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Mal, Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 9





	Feeding the Lost

The Isle of the Lost, a fitting name for its residents all things considered, not only were the villains and the children that inhabited the island considered ‘lost’ because of their wicked ways but as of recent... they had actually been going missing. At first their parents had thought they were scheming or slacking off or doing some... favours, but as the days crept into weeks and no sightings of the children had been reported they began to fear the worst... their legacies had gone and disappeared like the ungrateful little brats they were.

The problem was when a finger was found on the docks, the middle one to be exact, a few weeks ago they would have thought torture, but no threats had come through, no ransoms, this was something entirely different. Then there were the whispers, of people on the isle, both grown and young... eating their fellow residents. At first it was harmless gossip, same as usual, but as more children went missing and left-over limbs and body parts were found scattered throughout the isle it was undeniable, they were eating each other. Of course, no one owned up to this behaviour, it was completely barbaric, even for the villains, to resort to cannibalism was unheard of.

They had to contain this before Auradon heard and found a way to give them a worse punishment than this, the only issue was no one was claiming responsibility, no one was getting blamed beyond lies festered from petty grudges, it was a mystery, it was dangerous, it was their new way of life... and death.

They had to wonder how it worked, although their parents aged, they never seemed to... age. Hades was on the Isle, the assumption was this punishment was eternal as was the lives of those in Auradon, but then how would they eat them? They wondered and debated how many organs had to be removed, how much blood had to be lost for their eternal bodies to finally give up, or if they even did, or if they were alive until the last bite, the thought was unbearable and yet it was the only question they could ask themselves.

Gang members stopped leaving their houses, kids stayed with their parents or in the schools – their parents fearing that their bloodlines would run dry, as much as they claimed they couldn’t care less and that they could go get eaten for all they cared, deep down their grips cautiously grew tighter, they knew their every move... to monitor their evil deeds they had said, but the way their lips quivered as they left the house or how fear momentarily flashed across their eyes when they had realised their children had left without the knowing told a different tale. In the end everyone was afraid, afraid of the wretched kingdom that lay across their barricades, if they caught wind of this what little resources they were getting would cease and that would only worsen the situation.

But with a lack of culprits to prosecute and the ever-decreasing resources being sent their direction, the once unthinkable became common practice. The poorest and those with the least power ate the scraps that had come their way and those with power, ate them. Sinking their teeth into their enemies and anyone who dared question their authority. It was the closest thing they had to Auradon, the meat they could never have here because it rotted too quickly or tasted like shit, now they had a whole all they could eat buffet sitting before them, and they were enjoying the feast, of course some in power still saw the practice as barbaric and refused but as the months passed it became more and more common until the outsiders were the ones who refused rather than those who accepted.

One such person was the blue haired girl who ran the fish n chips shop alongside the docks with her crew. Her abstinence from the meat platter was due to the lack of need for such culinary afflictions. Their resources were somewhat better than the others that resided on the isle due to their access and control of the docks, festering with electric eels, sharks, piranhas, essentially any dangerous sea creature that didn’t fit Auradon’s aesthetic, and so they were provided the luxury of freedom from this disgusting habit as well as benefitting from the profits it reaped for them. In her hand the girl overturned a blue envelope, a deep red seal was on its back, a crown in the seal's centre. Holding the envelope in front of her first mates face, she did not look pleased, she had a scowl that could boil sea water.

“Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face Hook, what the hell did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do nothing” he placed his hat over his eyes in attempts to nap, she pushed his legs off of the table and flung his hat back holding him by the collar, “oi!”

“If that’s true then why on earth did, we receive a summons from the grand high princess herself” the blue envelope was flung towards him, turning it over in his hand he saw the red seal, a crown in its centre, it was unbroken.

“How do you even know she sent this?” he asked setting it down on the table once again, “it could be from anyone, a rank, you can’t be sure it’s her”

“Please for once use your head, you are not Gil. Look at the symbol on the seal” she lifted it once more holding it in front of his face, “anyone else who even thought about using that symbol would have their hand cut off... at least”

It was true after her rise to power the queen had been quite ruthless, imprisoning any who dared speak against her. What no one had expected was the blood lust that lay in her daughter, she had first suggested cutting out their tongues instead of imprisonment, one of many punishments she would introduce. Soon there were hands cut off, or individua; fingers, she wasn’t doing it for the order everyone knew that, she was doing it for the thrill of seeing the fear in her victim's eyes, no one dared oppose them or even speak ill, nor would they use the princesses crest on a seal, that was suicide, if you were lucky. Now turning the letter in her hand and lifting a blade from her shelled boots she cut the envelope open and read out its contents, the whole shop went silent in anticipation.

“You are cordially invited to the castle of Grimhilde to speak with her majesty Princess Evie on a matter of the upmost importance regarding the manner of the Isle’s current situation, one we have been notified that you have taken great interest in, the presence of Harry Hook, Gil Badeaux, and Uma Triton is requested promptly at 6:30pm Thursday night” her perfect signature following the words of the letter.

“I told you not to make a fuss about this cannibalism thing” he was right, Uma had been far too outspoken on the current state of the isle and how no one was doing anything, she was right of course but she should have known better and now the three of them were paying the price for it.


End file.
